


Paper Scrap

by feelsandbooksandshit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Dialogue Heavy, Dianna and Izou are Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Texting, Tsuzou Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsandbooksandshit/pseuds/feelsandbooksandshit
Summary: [As he stood up, he noticed Izou still standing at his own desk. He held a paper in his hand, clearly wanting Tsugua to take it. Tsugua gave him a skeptical look, but he held his hand out nonetheless. Izou rolled his eyes and gave him the paper before walking to the door. He looked down to the torn page, expecting to see something insulting. He wasn't exactly wrong."Hey idiot.Didn't want you to fail economics, so here's a copy of the notes from today. I finished the homework early and had time, so don't think it was some big thing. Don't expect me to do it again, you just kinda seemed like you needed sleep today. Speaking of, don't know if you've ever heard of something called coffee, but you should try it sometime. Anyway, here's the notes, I guess:"]





	Paper Scrap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent story I wrote because I genuinely cried about my friend and I's OCs dying together. I spent far too long on it and now it's probably my favorite thing I've ever written.  
It was supposed to be a short fluffy thing and then suddenly it was 8000 words and I can't really say I'm sorry lolol  
If you're Airhead or any of the ChRiStiNa group, hi friends. Tsu and Izou deserved better and I am giving it to them.
> 
> [Content Warning: Bullying, slight internalized homophobia, semi-graphic sensory overload/panic attack, self-hatred]

After the third paper ball hit his head, Tsugua realized his hair was not, in fact, just fluttering in the wind. Considering his head was resting on a hard desk, he probably should've figured it out sooner. He looked up, not knowing who had hit him. Izou was turned around in his own desk, staring down at Tsugua with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey!" Tsugua glared before looking around to see that everyone else was packing up.

"Forgive me, figured you'd want to make it to your next class," Izou shrugged, turning back around.

Tsugua huffed. "I can think of nicer ways to wake someone up," he grumbled. He closed his notebook, which had about two sentences of notes from the economics class, a small doodle, and a bit of drool at the bottom of the page. It wasn't his fault that he fell asleep. He'd spent a few extra hours last night drawing and redrawing his art project to make it perfect for his hypercritical art teacher. Even so, he doubted he would get an A. He sighed at the thought, putting his pencils in his backpack. As he stood up, he noticed Izou still standing at his own desk. He held a paper in his hand, clearly wanting Tsugua to take it. Tsugua gave him a skeptical look, but he held his hand out nonetheless. Izou rolled his eyes and gave him the paper before walking to the door. He looked down to the torn page, expecting to see something insulting. He wasn't exactly _wrong._

_"Hey idiot. _

_Didn't want you to fail economics, so here's a copy of the notes from today. I finished the homework early and had time, so don't think it was some big thing. Don't expect me to do it again, you just kinda seemed like you needed sleep today. Speaking of, don't know if you've ever heard of something called coffee, but you should try it sometime. Anyway, here's the notes, I guess:"_

Tsugua finished reading the note, and sure enough, Izou had written everything down for him below. He was very confused, but he smiled nonetheless. _He thought about me?_ _And he even noticed I went to sleep late..._ He huffed a laugh, looking up to see if Izou was waiting around. The doorway was free of Izou, but the next hour's class started coming in. A boy that was a little shorter than him stared at him awkwardly, holding his books. Tsugua mumbled a quick apology, fast-walking out of the room to make it to his history class.

* * *

The next day, Izou hadn't expected anything unusual to happen in economics of all places, but he was surprised. There on his desk sat a single chocolate chip cookie. It was placed on a napkin with a smiley face on it. He looked around for the culprit. Tsugua sat at his usual desk, right behind Izou, doodling in his notebook with a slight smile on his face. Izou sat down, immediately turning to Tsugua and squinting his eyes at him. He ignored him, but his hand hesitated and he shrunk inside himself a bit.

"What is this," Izou deadpanned.

Tsugua hummed. "What do you mean?" When Izou stayed silent, Tsugua looked up at him. Izou sighed and raised an eyebrow. Tsugua sighed back, putting his pencil down. "We made cookies in home ec yesterday, so I just, uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "kept one for you, I guess?"

Izou drew his eyebrows together. "Why?"

"Uh... is that... weird?" Tsugua gave a half smile, shifting awkwardly under Izou's gaze and looking away. "That's definitely weird, huh. I don't know, you kinda saved my ass yesterday, I figured I would give you something back," he rambled a bit. "You don't have to eat it, I can take it back if you want."

_What the hell...?_ "No, it's fine, I'll eat it." Izou looked away and said, "thanks, I guess." He turned to the front of the classroom, pulling his notebook out and clicking his pen. He stared at the cookie, confused and strangely happy. _Tsu thought about me?_ He shook his head and grabbed the cookie, taking a determined bite. _Shut up, stop being weird. It's just a friendly gesture or some shit._

Halfway through class, when the teacher called for work-time, he glanced back at Tsugua. His desk was cluttered, and he was leaning over it to help Dianna with her work. She smiled and talked with him, as sweet as ever. Tsugua carefully looked over the questions and tried to help her answer them, despite not starting on his own worksheet. By the looks of it, he barely understood the words himself, considering his eyebrows were knitted together and he kept saying 'uh." He seemed to feel eyes on him, and he met Izou's gaze. Izou jolted, turning back around and continuing to work. The feeling of eyes staring at the back of his head didn't exactly calm the warm feeling he had in his stomach.

* * *

When Izou sat down at his desk for the next econ class, Tsugua greeted him with a smile. Izou half-grimaced half-smiled back, waving slightly. 

"Any plans for the weekend?"

"What are you, the cops?" Izou replied.

Tsugua laughed slightly. "Just making conversation."

"...Why?"

"I'm interested?" When Izou got quiet, he clarified, "in your plans, I mean. You don't have to tell me. Sorry."

"...But why would you care?"

"I don't know, you're an interesting person, I guess?"

Izou shook his head, "I'm hardly interesting. There are 20 people in this class, why not find out their plans?"

"I'm not interested in their plans." Immediately, Tsugua felt guilty and added, "I mean, I am, just not right now."

"...You're weird."

"You're interesting."

Finally, Izou fully turned to talk to him. "How so?"

"I don't know, you've got that..._ mysterious_ vibe. Plus, I don't really see you hang out with anyone except Dianna."

Izou shrugged, "no one else talks to me unless they're calling me a freak." He glanced at Veera at the opposite end of the room, who was ranting to Victoria.

Tsugua frowned. "Really? That's shitty..." When Izou shrugged again, he added, "well, now a few people talk to you."

"Oh good, a basket case, a freak, and an idiot. We're a great team." Izou turned around.

"That's not nice." Tsugua scolded him, a little annoyed. "Dianna's kind." Izou hummed in response. "And I'm not really that dumb." Another hum. "And you're not a freak. You're _interesting."_

"If you say the word interesting one more time, I swear to god, my fist will become _very_ interesting."

Tsugua laughed, "whatever... You never told me your plans, by the way."

"Don't have any," Izou replied. "Like you said, I don't really talk to anyone." As Tsugua was about to reply, the teacher called for the class to start.

A few minutes later, he put a scrap of paper on Izou's desk. "_Why don't you try talking to people first?"_

Soon after, the scrap was back on his desk. "_Have you met the assholes here?"_

_"That's just a few of them. There's others like me and Dianna out there, you know."_

_"Whatever. I don't really care enough to do trial-and-error. Veera's probably convinced the rest of them that I have some contagious emo disease."_

_"What are you gonna do, blast Panic! at the Disco at them?"_

_"Nah, everyone knows FOB is the best band for widespread infection."_

_"That's the one that sings Welcome to the Black Parade, right?" _When Izou didn't reply for a few minutes, Tsugua sent a new note. _"I'm kidding, I know Fall Out Boy. I had an emo phase in middle school."_

_"I would pay to see pictures of that."_

_"Please no, it was horrible. I dyed my hair black and wore eyeliner, all of it."_

_"You just made me more intrigued."_

_"Don't you mean interested?"_

_"I swear..."_

Even after the teacher finally caught on to the notes and scolded them, Tsugua's grin stayed firmly on his face.

* * *

Monday morning when Izou got to class, he saw that Tsugua and Dianna were talking and drinking what looked like coffee. He also noticed a similar cup on his own desk. He picked it up and sat down, looking at the two.

"Is this just... a thing now?" He smelled the coffee and taste-tested it. It was a little sweet, but he liked it.

Dianna smiled and nodded a bit, "I guess so."

"I was grabbing coffee this morning, _as you suggested,_ and I figured I would get some for you guys too... it's a Monday after all." Tsugua took a sip of his own coffee before continuing, "is that okay? I didn't know how you liked it..."

Izou smiled despite himself. _How is he so kind all the time? _He stared at Tsugua for just a second too long before he caught himself and stumbled into a response. "Oh- yeah, of course." He pointedly took a sip, trying to make the noise loud, but it ending up making him choke for a second. He coughed, setting the cup down.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Tsugua apologized as Dianna slapped Izou on the back.

Once he caught his breath again, Izou asked, "what are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know, it was my coffee, I guess?" Tsugua looked almost ashamed. "I feel bad!"

"...You're a dumb-ass." Izou rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"I know."

Dianna laughed, "you're both dumb." Izou shoved her with his foot, knocking her back slightly. "Watch out before I spill my coffee!" She protested.

"As if you need it," Izou replied, "we all know how _insanely hyper_ you already are."

"Absolutely bursting with energy," Tsugua added, laughing.

Dianna rolled her eyes. "This is bullying. You're a terrible influence, Izou."

"Please, Tsu's just been holding back this whole time," he argued. "He's being more honest around me."

"No, that's not true," Tsugua tried to defend himself. "I mean, I'm a naturally nice person."

"I'm sure you are..."

He pushed Izou, laughing. "Whatever!"

_Somehow,_ Izou thought as he pushed Tsugua back, _I feel like I could get used to these idiots._

* * *

A week or so later, when Tsugua walked into his econ class a few minutes later than usual, he was surprised to see Veera standing by Izou's desk, leering down at him. Izou stared off into space with his arms crossed. Veera seemed to say a few more words before seeing Tsugua watching them and she backed off, going back to her seat. Tsugua looked between them, confused and concerned, before walking to Izou. "Hey, you alright?" Izou didn't reply, he just stroked his thumb along his arm and breathed slowly. "...Izou?"

Izou's eyes flicked to him before looking away again and replying, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" When Izou just nodded, he sat down in his seat. The teacher quickly called for class to begin. He pulled out another scrap of paper and wrote, "_Did Veera say something?"_

Izou didn't reply, he just slipped the paper under his book. All attempts Tsugua made to talk to him were ignored until he sent a final scrap.

_"Did I do something wrong?" _

A minute later, a paper was put on his desk. "_No."_ He felt a little better knowing Izou strange mood wasn't his fault, but he still watched him, concerned. When the end of class came, he tried to talk to Izou again, but he just rushed out of the room. A voice spoke.

"Didn't realize the freak had a lapdog," Veera bullied. "You seem to have a way to force yourself onto everyone you meet, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Tsugua just awkwardly laughed and shuffled out of the door. Of course he wanted to stand up for his friend, but Veera scared him more than he was willing to admit. Obviously she had said something that had actually got to Izou. He just hoped that Izou felt better tomorrow. Dianna patted him on the shoulder as they both started walking to their respective classes.

* * *

"Hey, can I get your number?" was the first thing Izou heard the next day as he strolled in. He looked at Tsugua inquisitively. "Uh, that sounded like a pick-up line or something, which it absolutely wasn't, I just, uh..." He floundered, searching for the right words. "Sorry."

After a pause, Izou answered. "Why do you want my number?"

"I only get to talk to you in class," Tsugua explained.

"Why would you want to talk to me _out_ of class?"

Tsugua looked confused, "why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, I figured you just talked to me because you don't have any friends here."

At this, Tsugua frowned. "That's not..." he sighed, "you're my friend, Izou. I want to talk to you." Even though he should be happy to hear that Tsugua thought of them as friends, something stung in Izou's gut.

"We're hardly friends. It's just more convenient for you."

"...Do you really think that?" Izou's heart dropped a bit at Tsugua's crestfallen expression. "I'm not that kind of person."

Izou sighed, sitting down in his desk. "I know. You're too nice for your own good."

"That's probably true... Anyway, does that mean you don't want to give me your number?" Tsugua looked into Izou's eyes, slightly hopeful.

After a second, Izou gave in. "Fine, whatever, I guess." Tsugua handed over his phone, smiling. Izou typed in the number and put his own contact name as 'Emo Boy From Econ.' Tsugua laughed, holding his hand out Izou's phone. He complied, opening his contacts app and giving the phone to Tsugua. After he handed it back, Izou checked the name that Tsugua set for himself. 'That One Idiot From Econ.' Izou rolled his eyes, sticking the phone back into his backpack.

That night when his phone lit up with a notification from 'That One Idiot From Econ,' he wasn't surprised.

**That One Idiot:** Heyyy

**Emo Boy:** hey

**That One Idiot:** How was ur day?

**Emo Boy:** fine ig

**Emo Boy: **did u change my name in ur phone or am i really emo boy now

**That One Idiot:** You've always been emo boy

**That One Idiot: **Is that mean to say? Idk I didn't mean it in a mean way or anything

**That One Idiot: **Do u want me to change it?

**Emo Boy:** nah it's fine

**Emo Boy: **ur still an idiot so i didnt change urs either

**That One Idiot:** Fair enough

**That One Idiot: **U doing okay?

**Emo Boy:** wym?

**That One Idiot:** U seemed like u had a bad day yesterday

**That One Idiot: **Just wanted to check in ig

Izou sighed, thinking about Veera's words. She hadn't said anything he wasn't already thinking, but it still hurt to hear his insecurities confirmed by another person. _"Why would he give a shit about you?"_ She had said. "_Probably just sticks around because he has no other friends. You guys are pathetic." _Tsugua must've noticed it was taking him a while to reply, because he texted again.

**That One Idiot:** ...Izou?

**Emo Boy:** i'm fine, dw

**That One Idiot:** What'd she say?

**Emo Boy:** nothing

**Emo Boy: **dont worry about it

**That One Idiot:** U seemed really upset though

**That One Idiot: **Sorry, I didn't mean to pry

**Emo Boy:** its whatever

**Emo Boy: **u should get to bed, dont want u to fall asleep again

**That One Idiot:** Thought I count of you to write the notes for me though :)

**Emo Boy:** u wish

**Emo Boy:** also no emoticons

**That One Idiot:** OwO?

**Emo Boy:** especially that

**That One Idiot:** UmU

**Emo Boy:** jesus christ

**Emo Boy:** i will kill u with my bare hands

**That One Idiot:** >:3c

**Emo Boy:** gn

**That One Idiot:** Noooo come back ;-;

**Emo Boy:** go to bed dumbass

**That One Idiot:** :'( Fiiiine

**That One Idiot:** Goodnight!

**Emo Boy:** night

Despite himself, Izou plugged his phone in for the night with a grin on his face.

* * *

**That One Idiot:** Uuuuugh Mrs. Kurata is going to be the death of me I swear

**Emo Boy:** ikr

**Emo Boy:** i had her last year shes such a bitch

**That One Idiot:** She called my drawing that I spent like 2 hours on a "mess of scribbles" that looked like it was "made by a 5 year old" and said that I "should leave if I'm not gonna take the class seriously"

**Emo Boy:** jesus wtf

**Emo Boy:** she's so fuckin hard to please

**That One Idiot:** I know! Like I tried my best what the hell, sorry I'm not Victoria ig

**Emo Boy:** ?

**That One Idiot:** Kurata adores her, she's always the example of the "perfect student"

**Emo Boy:** ugh

**Emo Boy:** i heard veera yelling at her in the hall today

**That One Idiot:** What a surprise

**Emo Boy:** just tell kurata to get fucked

As if sensing that Tsugua was talking shit about her, Mrs. Kurata looked up from her desk and glared at him. He tucked his phone into his pocket quickly, ignoring the buzzing.

"No phones in class, Tsugua," she scolded. He had the feeling she wouldn't hesitate to murder him given the chance. He mumbled an apology before going back to fixing his drawing.

After class ended, he walked to math and sat down, checking his phone again and reading the previous messages.

**Emo Boy:** bet thats why shes so pissed all the time

**Emo Boy:** her husband probably hasnt touched her in years

**Emo Boy:** i dont blame him, shes probably as hypercritical of his dick as she is of art

**Emo Boy:** was that too gross

**Emo Boy:** sorry

**Emo Boy:** tsu?

**That One Idiot:** Sorry! Kurata caught me texting in class

**That One Idiot:** Honestly thought she was about to glare a hole in my skull

**That One Idiot:** Also thanks for the mental image, I vomited in my mouth a bit

**Emo Boy:** anytime

**Emo Boy:** it was revenge for the emoticons last night

**That One Idiot:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Emo Boy:** did u just lenny me u dick

**That One Idiot:** Perhaps >:)

**Emo Boy:** cant believe i got lennied by my own friend

**Emo Boy:** i gtg, i have to recover from this betrayal

**The One Idiot:** Ur so dramatic 

**That One Idiot:** Talk to you later!

**Emo Boy:** bye

**That One Idiot:** Also you called us friends btw

**Emo Boy:** ...

**Emo Boy:** how do i unsend messages

**That One Idiot:** I'm screenshotting it and keeping it forever

**Emo Boy:** fuck u

**That One Idiot:** </3

* * *

Izou was dreading walking into Econ. He barely slept last night, his dysphoria was acting up, and he knew Veera was probably waiting for him with a knife at the door. Tsugua had texted him a few times last night, plus he sent a good morning text, but Izou hadn't replied. The amount of thoughts flying through his head made it hard to bicker, so he didn't try. Even though his mom called him for dinner last night, it went untouched. Everything in his head flew around repeating insults. _Tsu. Freak. Not good enough. Tsu. Annoying. Gross. Tsugua. Burden. Stop thinking about Tsu you're being fucking creepy. Tsu. _Izou pulled his hoodie closer to himself, crossing his arms and keeping his head down. He stepped through the door, sighing and quickly walking to his seat. Thankfully, Veera seemed preoccupied. That was one obstacle avoided. The next obstacle sat at his desk, just noticing Izou. 

"Hey!" Tsugua said cheerfully. "I texted you a few times, I don't know if you saw." He smiled.

"I saw," Izou mumbled, sitting down and pulling his supplies out.

"...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem-"

"I'm fine, Tsu."

"I'm just concerned-"

"Drop it," Izou said harshly. Tsugua seemed to follow orders, staying silent except for a quiet sorry.

_Jesus Christ, he's one of the few people who actually gives a shit about you and you're fucking ruining it. He's going to hate you if you keep being an asshole. You're so fucking stupid. Why do you fuck up everything?_ Izou's binder suddenly felt suffocating, the over-sized hoodie was drowning him. Struggling to calm his breathing, he tried to block out the sounds around him, but they were all so insanely loud. A sniff behind him, whispers that seemed far too loud for the teacher to not hear them, hushed giggles, pencils scratching on paper, someone tapping a pen against their notebook, the teacher droning on and on and on, his own breathing that was steadily quickening, it was all so goddamn loud and annoying. The teacher's hand-sanitizer reached his nose, a strong alcohol smell flooding his nostrils. _Calm the fuck down, people are going to notice you. The freak's freaking out, huh? You're so fucking pathetic._ Tsugua's scent hit him as well, which he barely even noticed before. Now the smell of flowers was suffocating him, overpowering his senses. It was nice, even though he was panicking about it. _It's _too_ nice. You're such a creep, who the fuck thinks about someone's smell? _Izou mumbled "Jesus Christ" under his breath, putting his head in his hands and trying to breathe normally. 

"Izou..." Tsugua had whispered it, but the noise sounded so harsh in Izou's ears that he startled slightly before just ignoring it. Another whisper said his name. It was probably Dianna. _You're worrying them._ Though the thought was originally full of self-hatred, it made him start thinking differently. _They're worried. They want to know if you're alright. They care about you._ Another thought whispered, _or you're creeping them out and they want you to stop. _He sighs heavily, ignoring it. His breath slowly started returning to normal and he rubbed his temples.

The class passed by slowly and he took no notes. Tsugua and Dianna didn't try talking to him again, but Izou knew they were concerned and he felt their eyes on him every so often. When the bell rang, he packed his stuff up in a slow pace. Looking up, he saw Tsugua standing by his desk, holding a scrap of notebook paper out to Izou and fidgeting a bit.

"What is this?" Izou asked, taking the paper.

Tsugua smiled slightly and said, "read it," then he turned and walked out of the room. Confused, Izou started reading.

_"Hey <strike>emo boy</strike> Izou,_

_I don't know what happened, but I just want you to know that I care about you. Dianna does too. We're your friends and we're right here for you, no matter what you're going through. I didn't really know how to bring you back, but I was really worried. I hope you're doing better. I don't know how to finish this, but I wrote down today's notes for you. So yeah. Here you go. Text me if you want to!"_

Under the message were the notes from the whole class. Izou shook his head, smiling ever-so-slightly.

Later, when his writing teacher called for work-time, Izou pulled out his phone.

**Emo Boy:** u stole my thing

**That One Idiot:** ???

**Emo Boy:** im the one who writes the notes

**That One Idiot:** I just noticed u weren't taking any so I copied mine :)

**Emo Boy:** ur weird

**Emo Boy:** thank you

**That One Idiot:** Anytime :D

Izou looked at the name at the top of screen and frowned slightly. Opening the contact, he changed the name.

**Emo Boy:** ur not that one idiot anymore btw

**Tsu:** Oh?

**Tsu:** What is my name now?

**Emo Boy:** tsu

**Tsu:** :/

**Emo Boy:** what

**Tsu:** Lame :'(

**Emo Boy:** omg

**Emo Boy:** what do u want ur name to be then?

**Tsu:** Idk, u think of one!

Izou sighed, changing Tsugua's name again. 

**Emo Boy:** fixed it

**Emo Boy:** wanna know what it is

**The Soft Boi:** Yes pleeeease

**Emo Boy:** the soft boi

**The Soft Boi:** ...

**The Soft Boi:** ......

Izou laughed quietly, trying not to distract the people around him.

**Emo Boy:** do u like it

**The Soft Boi:** I have to go before Kurata kills me, but I'm gonna get my revenge somehow

**Emo Boy:** i'll be waiting

A few minutes later, Izou felt a vibration and checked his phone.

**The Soft Boi:** Are u feeling any better, by the way?

He thought for a second before typing.

**Emo Boy:** yeah

**The Soft Boi:** You sure?

**Emo Boy:** yeah, i'm actually not bullshitting for once

**Emo Boy:** thanks tsu

**Emo Boy:** i didnt think i could laugh today

**The Soft Boi:** Glad to be of service <3

**The Soft Boi:** I'll text u later if that's okay?

**Emo Boy:** if u don't get killed first, sure

**The Soft Boi:** :P

Izou pulled another text conversation up soon after.

**EZ Peasy:** dianna

**Die:** ???

**EZ Peasy:** what do u know about tsu

**Die:** ...? What do you mean?

**EZ Peasy:** idk just like

**EZ Peasy:** what do u know

**Die:** Uuuuh? He's in our econ? He's the nicest person to exist? He's super awkward?

**EZ Peasy:** ok but do u know anything i dont know

**Die:** Like what?

**EZ Peasy:** idk like about his gf or something

**Die:** ...

**Die:** Oh

**EZ Peasy:** dont

**Die:** I see

**EZ Peasy:** stfu i take it back

**EZ Peasy:** i rly wish i could unsend messages

**Die:** Fine, I won't tell you

**Ez Peasy:** ...

**EZ Peasy:** so u know something?

**Die:** I don't know, do I?

**EZ Peasy:** i h8 u

**Die:** He doesn't have a girlfriend

**Die:** I know he has dated a few people in the past, but none of them have been that serious

**Die:** He kinda just dates anyone that asks him out

**Die:** Including boys, if you were wondering

**EZ Peasy:** i wasnt

**Die:** I'm sure <3

**EZ Peasy:** whatever

**EZ Peasy:** ttyl loser

**Die:** Love you

**EZ Peasy:** ily2

* * *

Tsugua and Izou were sitting in their desks as usual when Dianna leaned over Izou's shoulder, holding her phone. 

"Did you see the announcements?" She asked.

"...No?" Tsugua replied.

"Jindai is hosting an event at the theater. There's a discount day for year twelves this Saturday." She turned her head to look at Izou.

He groaned, "No, I'm not going to some stupid movie."

Tsugua looked at him inquisitively. "You don't like movies?"

"He's pretentious, he only like indie films," Dianna said.

"Shut up," Izou rolled his eyes. "Plus, why would I want to sit in a crowded theater with 50 people who hate me while I listen to them eat popcorn and talk during the movie?"

"That's not what watching movies is about, you pessimist." Tsugua put his hand on Izou's shoulder. "It's fun!"

Izou paused for a second before continuing, "It's not fun, it's annoying."

Dianna sat down at her own seat as Tsugua pulled his hand back. "Whatever, suit yourself. Tsu and I will go, right?"

He looked at her and nodded, "of course!" He turned back to Izou. "...You're sure you don't want to come?" When Izou looked down, seemingly thinking it over, he spoke again. "I could pay?"

Izou looked up. "...Why?"

"Well, I just figured you didn't want to waste your money on something you don't even want to go to..." Tsugua felt himself getting a little anxious and he started fidgeting with his hands. "You don't have to, it was just a little motivation I guess."

"...All three of us would go together?" When the other two nodded, Izou sighed. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

All three of them did not, in fact, go together that Saturday. An hour before the movie would start, Dianna texted the group chat to let Tsugua and Izou know she was 'deathly ill' and she couldn't make it. Immediately, Izou called her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"You're an asshole," Izou told her, starting to pace around his room.

He heard a sigh from the other line, followed by Dianna's voice. "You read my texts, E.Z. I'm sick."

"Bullshit."

"I am!"

"I swear to god if you set this up so Tsu and I went on some kind of... whatever... I'm going to go to your house and murder you myself." 

"I promise I didn't. My mom's been redoing the house, I think I got too much dust in my lungs or something." As if to punctuate her sentence, Izou heard muffled coughs. "You should go anyway, though."

"Whatever, it's gonna be so awkward. Ugh, you're such a bitch..." Izou stopped pacing and said, "I should just cancel." 

"Chill out, it'll be fine! You two talk all the time without me, why should it make a difference _now_?"

"Because!" Izou started his sentence without knowing how he would finished it. Dianna stayed silent. "I don't know, it just means something different!"

"How so?" Dianna sniffled a bit.

"Going to the movies is the most basic date of all time, we can't just go alone, what will people think?"

"Since when do you care what _people_ think?"

"I don't."

"Exactly."

Izou groaned and fell onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. "What will Tsu think?"

There was a pause on Dianna's end. "...What do you want him to think?"

"That we're just going as friends, obviously." Dianna hummed in response. "What?"

"Never mind," she coughed harshly. "Think of it as any other day. I have to go. Just start driving to the theater before you're late!"

"Ugh, whatever, bye."

"Love you, asshole."

"Love you too." Izou hung up the phone. Before he could overthink it, he sent a text to Tsugua.

**Emo Boy:** hey do u still wanna go to the movies

**The Soft Boi: **??? Of course! Why, do u not want to?

**Emo Boy: **nah its fine, just making sure. see u soon

**The Soft Boi: **Don't force yourself, u don't have to go if u don't want to

**Emo Boy:** its fine

**Emo Boy:** i want to

**Emo Boy:** meet me by the left doors

**The Soft Boi:** Okay, see you then :D

* * *

Tsugua drummed his fingers on his steering wheel, clicking his tongue and looking at the two sets of doors through the windshield. The movie started in 15 minutes and Izou hadn't shown up yet. _Maybe he changed his mind?_ He sighed, pulling his phone up.

**The Soft Boi:** Hey! I'm sitting in my car rn, tell me when u get here

**Emo Boy:** ur here already?

**Emo Boy:** i was sitting in MY car waiting for U

**The Soft Boi:** Wait really

**The Soft Boi:** I was watching the doors to find u D:

**Emo Boy:** omfg i was doing the same thing

**Emo Boy:** we're so stupid

**The Soft Boi:** Well I'm leaving my car now then!

Shutting the car off and sticking his keys in his pocket, he grabbed his wallet and stepped out. He half-jogged to the left set of doors, looking around to find Izou among the crowd of year twelves all piling into the theater. A short boy with his white hood pulled up was walking to where Tsugua stood, seemingly unaware he was there. 

"Boo!" Tsugua said, startling the boy. He looked up and saw him, then sighed and pulled his hood back down.

"You're a dick," Izou said, shoving him.

He fell back a bit, hitting someone behind him. "Sorry!" he exclaimed before leaning close to Izou, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

Izou hesitated, looking between them, before replying, "You wish." He grabbed Tsugua's arm and started walking through the doors. "Come on, we're gonna be late." 

When the two got to the ticket booth, they both pulled out their wallets. "No no no, I told you I'd pay for you," Tsugua explained, putting his hand over the hand Izou was holding his wallet with. "Put that away."

Izou's hand twitched, but stayed in place. "I thought you were kidding."

"Nope, I'm paying, come on." Tsugua turned to the person in the booth, starting to pay.

"No, fuck off, I can pay for myself," Izou replied, trying to shoving him out of the way and laughing slightly.

Tsugua held firm to the booth, still handing money to the attendant. "It's too late now, she's counting it," he smiled wide.

"I hate you."

"I know." Tsugua grabbed the tickets and apologized to the girl in the booth before stepping out of the line to go to concessions. He handed a ticket to Izou, who reluctantly took it. Tsugua paused. "Hey, does it actually bother you?" he asked. "I just thought you were messing around, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he rambled.

Izou huffed, smiling. "You're overthinking it." He bumped the back of his hand into Tsugua's. "I appreciate it, dumb-ass." He paused before continuing, "I'm paying for popcorn and all that shit, though."

"That's the most expensive part!"

"Well, looks like I have to pay the most after all, thanks Tsu," he teased. "Should've just let me pay for my own shit. My life is ruined."

"...what if I get there first?"

"Don't-" Izou started, but Tsugua was already speed-walking past him to the left counter. As soon as he secured a spot in line, he checked back for Izou, but he wasn't there. Confused, he looked around and found him at the right counter, further in line than Tsugua was at the left. Izou looked at him and raised an eyebrow, challenging him. Tsugua got his phone out of his pocket and clicked call. He watched as Izou checked his phone and laughed, answering. "Hello?"

"Get out of that line right now!"

"Nope," Izou popped the p, "I'm closer, so I win. What kind of snacks do you like?"

"I'm not telling you, what kind of snacks do _you _like?"

Tsugua saw Izou roll his eyes and smile before he heard his voice reply, "I'm not telling you. What size popcorn are we getting, dumb-ass."

"You'll find out once I buy it."

"Jesus, we're gonna end up buying 50 things if you keep being stubborn."

"Not if you leave the line and join me!"

"I'm gonna get to the counter before you, dumb-ass!" Izou hung up, leaving no room for a rebuttal. Groaning, Tsugua finally complied and walked to him.

"I want kit-kats." He grumbled, looking at the board of snacks.

"What size popcorn?" Tsugua could hear the grin in Izou's voice.

"I don't know, medium I guess."

"Are you going to pout the entire time?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Izou ended up letting Tsugua pay for half of the concessions. It was definitely because the pouting annoyed him and definitely _not_ because he wanted to see Tsugua smile. They sat in the theater with a semi-decent view of the screen just as the ads finished playing. The Marvel logo filled the screen as soon as the lights went out.

Tsugua made it about 1/4 of the way through the movie before Izou noticed him yawning.

Keeping his voice at a low whisper so as to not disturb the people sitting around them, Izou asked, "Bored?"

Tsugua looked at him sheepishly. "I don't usually watch action movies," he whispered. "I'm not having a bad time though. I just fell asleep too late last night, I guess."

"Why'd you agree to see a superhero movie if you don't like action?"

"You and Dianna suggested it, I didn't want to be rude."

Izou sighed. "That's not being rude, dumb-ass, you should've said something." He thought for a second before whispering, "You can fall asleep if you want, I won't be offended."

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry."

Halfway through the movie, Tsugua was not fine. Izou noticed him slowly slipping further down in his seat and closing his eyes for a few seconds too long before opening them again.

Izou bumped his arm. "Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when the movie ends." Tsugua shook his head. Izou hesitated and then shifted slightly closer to him. "You can use my shoulder as a pillow if you want..." Tsugua looked over at him, tilting his head. "I just thought it would be more comfortable, I don't know." Izou turned his head back to the screen, hoping the theater was dark enough to hide the blush he felt creeping onto his face. 

"...You sure?" Tsugua asked, moving closer.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay," he replied, looking back at the movie. He rested his head on Izou's shoulder, shifting to get more comfortable. Izou sighed, letting his shoulders relax from the tense position he had them in. He knew Tsugua fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

"Wake up, loser." Izou shook his shoulder, making Tsugua almost fall off before he woke up. He lifted his head and stretched.

"Is it over?" He looked around, confused. "Why are people still here?"

"I don't know, some after-credits shit I guess." Izou collected the garbage. "I doubt either of us will watch the next Marvel movie so it doesn't really matter."

"M-kay," Tsugua mumbled, rubbing his eyes and picking up his own trash.

They walked out of the theater together, stopping outside of the doors. "You sure you'll be able to drive home?" Izou asked.

Tsugus laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Both of them stood there, unwilling to leave but unable to think of what to say. "Hey-"

"Well-" They spoke at the same time, cutting each other off. They looked at each other hesitantly. "You go," Izou said.

"I just wanted to say I had a good time."

"...You were asleep half of the time."

"That doesn't mean I didn't have fun!" Tsugua defended. Izou laughed, looking down at the ground.

"I did too." He hesitated and took a deep breath before saying, "We should go out again sometime."

"Yeah, of course. Maybe Dianna could actually come next time." At this, Izou deflated slightly before catching himself and smiling up at Tsugua.

"Mhm," Izou hummed. "I'll see you at school, yeah?" He started to walk away.

"Uh, okay, see you then!"

Immediately after Izou got in his car, he opened his phone and called Dianna. It took her a while to answer, but she did.

"What do you want," she started, a bit irritated. "I told you I'm sick."

"I have a crush on Tsu." Izou blurted out. Dianna was silent before sighing.

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and?' I'm so fucked."

"Oh my god, you're kidding, right?"

"Fuck off, I'm serious."

"So am I." Izou heard her shift in bed before she spoke again. "You can't tell me that you just figured this out."

"Well, fine, whatever, I had a crush on him already, but he just- ugh!" Izou rested his head on his steering wheel. Dianna waited for him to continue talking. "I don't know, it was going great, and I thought we were flirting, and he even slept on my shoulder during the movie, right?" She hummed in affirmation. "Then we were leaving and I said we should go out again, and he just said 'oh maybe Dianna can be there too' like he just kinda blew it off, but I'm stressing out about it 'cause he's just so nice and cool and I'm not even good enough for him, so I don't know why I tried-"

"Hey, quit that. Right now." Dianna interjected. She paused, thinking it over. "Maybe he just didn't understand what you were implying?"

"I have no idea, like I know he's kinda an idiot but that was the most basic way of asking someone out, how could he not understand?"

"Don't be mean, he's just a little oblivious." Dianna sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, just chill out for now." She broke into a cough. "I have to sleep this cold off, so I'm going to bed now. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah yeah, night."

"...Don't think like that either. You're good enough. We both care about you."

Izou sighed. "I know. Love you."

"Love you, good night."

He groaned, picking his head up from the steering wheel. _Tsu was probably just trying to let you down easy._ He put the keys in the ignition.

* * *

That Sunday morning, Tsugua felt his phone buzz as he ate breakfast. He finished eating quickly before going to his room and opening the message.

**DeeDee:** Hey! How'd the movie go? Sorry I couldn't make it :(

**Soup:** It was good I think! Honestly I fell asleep halfway through so idk lolol

**Soup:** Izou and I had a really good time before the movie started so I still had a great night

**DeeDee:** That's epic :D

**Soup:** UwU

**Soup:** Izou rushed off after the movie tho

**Soup:** Like I wanted to stay and talk but he walked away :/

**DeeDee:** Why?

**Soup:** Idk D: He seemed fine until I mentioned u

**Soup:** Did smth happen between u guys?

**DeeDee:** No, we're fine

**DeeDee:** Why'd you mention me?

**Soup:** Izou said we should do something like that again so I said maybe u could come and he got kinda sad?

**DeeDee:** Maybe he was thinking that you two would go alone?

**Soup:** Maybe

**Soup:** Oh shit do u think that he thinks I rejected him or something? D:

**DeeDee:** Probably... he overthinks a lot

**Soup:** Aaaaah I'll text him now

Tsugua opened Izou's text conversation and paused. He swiped back, going to Dianna's again.

**Soup:** Actually could I get ur opinion on something?

**DeeDee:** Yeah, of course

**Soup:** Uuuuuuh

**Soup:** Idk just like

**Soup:** I've been thinking about Izou a lot right

**Soup:** And I'm extremely terrible at reading ppl 

**Soup:** Do u think he was asking me out last night or was it a friend thing

**Soup:** I thought it was just a friend thing which is why I mentioned u but now I'm thinking about it and that's how ppl ask each other out right?

**Soup:** Idk am I overthinking it? I don't think he likes me like that but I'm confused

**DeeDee:** Do you like him?

**Soup:** Uuuuuh that's not an answer

**DeeDee:** But do you?

**Soup:** He's my best friend of course I like him

**DeeDee:** You know what I mean

**Soup:** Hhhhhhh

**Soup:** I mean

**Soup:** Ugh okay so

**Soup:** He's attractive of course

**Soup:** But that stuff doesn't really matter to me

**Soup:** I like his personality a lot

**Soup:** Like when he makes fun of me and teases me but not in a mean way

**Soup:** I like his smile too, especially when he's trying rly hard to look angry but it still slips through, u know?

_He always looks cute when he does that,_ Tsugua thought.

**Soup:** I like when he opens up to me in his own small ways

**Soup:** Like he has so many walls built up

**Soup:** I just want him to trust me

**Soup:** I care about him so much

**Soup:** But that's just how friends feel right? 

**DeeDee:** Have you ever thought all of that about other friends?

**Soup:** Well no

**Soup:** Or if I did I didn't rly notice

**DeeDee:** What do you want from him, Tsu?

**Soup:** What do u mean

**DeeDee:** If your life was perfect, would you be with Izou?

**Soup:** Of course

**Soup:** Wait do u mean romantically?

**DeeDee:** Look

**DeeDee:** I can't tell you how you feel

**DeeDee:** That's for you to figure out

**DeeDee:** But I would talk to him if I were you

**Soup:** ??? Why

**DeeDee:** So you can make a decision

**Soup:** I don't understand???

**DeeDee:** Just trust me

**DeeDee:** Talk to you later

**Soup:** Alright, ttyl

The conversation ended up leaving Tsugua more questions than answers. He opened Izou's chat, typing out a message.

**The Soft Boi:** Hey

**Emo Boy:** hey

**The Soft Boi:** Are u busy today?

**Emo Boy:** nah just finishing up some homework why

**The Soft Boi:** Wanna hang out??

**Emo Boy:** uh sure

**Emo Boy:** where?

**The Soft Boi:** At ur house?

**Emo Boy:** yeah thats fine

**Emo Boy:** lemme clean my room a bit and then u can come over

* * *

Once Izou's room was clean and he'd sent a text to Tsugua, he actually had time to be confused._ Tsu has never come over, what the hell?_ He sat down on his bed, bouncing his leg. _Maybe he realized you asked him out yesterday and he's coming over to tell you he hates you and he never wants to talk to you again. Jesus, you fucked everything up, you idiot. _He placed his head in his hands and breathed deeply. _Tsu's gonna walk in on you having a panic attack, chill the fuck out._ He tried to relax as he picked up his phone, laying in bed. He scrolled through the internet to fill the time as he waited.

Ten minutes later, he heard his mom's voice calling his name. "Izou, someone's here for you!" He hastily left his room, walking to the front door. Tsugua stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders tensed, looking more awkward that usual. He smiled when he saw Izou, relaxing ever-so-slightly. Izou's mom stood with her hand on the door handle, smiling and raising an eyebrow at Izou. "Who's this?"

He rushed to the door, taking his mom's spot. He ushered Tsugua in and closed the door, turning to her. "Mom, this is Tsu, Tsu, this is my mom." She held her hand out for a handshake. Tsugua wiped his hand on his pants and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Yamazaki," he said, smiling at her and dropping his hand.

"You too!" She said cheerfully. "I don't think this one ever mentioned you." She put her arm around Izou's shoulders.

Izou rolled his eyes. "Yes I have, the one from econ, remember?" He shrugged her arm off and tried to walk to his room. 

"Oh! The sweet one! I remember now," she exclaimed. Izou groaned and grabbed Tsugua's hand, pulling him to his room. He heard his mom laugh behind him before he closed the door. He turned to Tsugua, grimacing. 

"Sorry, she's really weird," he explained before noticing he was still holding Tsugua's hand. He dropped it as casually as he could. "You can sit if you want." Izou gestured to the room.

"I think she's fun," Tsugua replied as he walked further into the room. "She's like the excitable sun to your broody moon."

Izou kicked him in the shin and sat down on his bed. He watched as Tsugua looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. The posters on his walls were all of things Izou liked, like the one of a famous figure skater near his window or the old Bring Me The Horizon poster he really should've taken down by now that was hung above his computer. Though he had cleaned up all of the laundry and garbage, stuff like pop figures and DVDs cluttered almost every surface in the room. Izou never felt insecure about all of his possessions until that exact moment.

"...Your room's really cool," Tsugua remarked, walking to the succulent that Izou kept in the window sill. "Sorry, am I being invasive?" He backed up, looking at Izou.

"Nah, you're good." Izou leaned back on his hands. "Why'd you want to hang out?" Tsugua paused, and then walked to the edge of the bed, taking a seat.

"I don't really have a reason, I guess," He said, fidgeting with his hands. "Dianna told me to talk to you."

Izou asked, "About what?" As he spoke, he pushed off of his hands and slouched forward, curling into himself slightly and crossing his arms. Alarm sounds rang through his head. _Shit shit shit. She told him. She betrayed you and she told him how you feel and now they're both going to laugh at you. _He turned his eyes to the carpet, willing his brain to be quiet.

"Yeah. I don't know, after yesterday I was kinda confused so I asked her for advice."

"Why were you confused?" Izou started rubbing his own arm slightly, trying to block out his thoughts as they made a million assumptions a minute.

"Uh, well," Tsugua floundered for a second, " I guess I was just overthinking things, I don't know, I-" He stopped talking. Izou looked over at him, confused. Tsugua tilted his head as he watched Izou, concerned. He reached his hand out to touch Izou before he stopped and pulled it back, asking, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, go on." Izou shook his head and looked away again.

There was a beat of silence before Tsugua continued. "...I don't really know what to say," he laughed awkwardly. "I thought I would figure it out by now." 

"Figure what out?"

"How I feel, I guess?"

Izou's breath caught in his throat. He coughed a bit, shaking his head again. _He doesn't mean it in that way, don't make it weird._ "What do you mean?"

"Ugh, I don't know." Izou felt Tsugua stand up and then sit back down much closer to him. _What the fuck what the fuck what the f-_ "...Can you look at me for a second?"

"...Why?" He heard Tsugua sigh and he reluctantly looked at him. Tsugua smiled. "Did that help?" Izou asked.

"Maybe? I can't tell to be honest," Tsugua laughed.

"You're an idiot," Izou said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah yeah, I know," he replied. "...Anyway, can I just ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean yesterday, after the movie?"

Izou froze. "What?"

Tsugua turned his head and looked away, probably staring at the plant again. "I thought it was just a friend thing so I asked Dianna about it, but she didn't help me at all. She just asked if I liked you."

_Jesus fucking Christ Dianna._"Did you answer?"

"Well I didn't actually _know_ the answer? That's why I came over, I was supposed to magically figure it out after talking to you."

"...Did you?"

He turned his head back to Izou and looked at him for what seemed like a very long time, presumably thinking it over. _Has he been this close this whole time?_ Izou thought. _He moved closer earlier, why did he do that? Why does he keep looking at me? _Izou's eyes flicked down to Tsugua's lips then flew back up. _Stop it stop it stop it stop it._ He watched as Tsugua's eyes drifted down, stopping at _his_ lips. All coherent thoughts ceased.

Without anything stopping him, Izou blurted out, "Can I kiss you?" His voice sounded a lot breathier than usual, almost foreign in his ears.

Tsugua's eyes returned to his own. The silence between them was deafening. Finally he nodded and replied, almost whispering. "If you want to." Izou let out a shuddering breath and tilted his chin up, leaning closer and closing his eyes. Tsugua reached a hand up, cradling Izou's cheek as he leaned in the rest of the way. Izou melted, tilting his head to the right to fit their lips together more comfortably. His mind was racing far too fast to comprehend and he didn't care enough to attempt making sense of any of it. Every atom in his body was filled with a strong sense of _yearning_. A longing to connect with Tsugua, to stay like this forever. His hands shook slightly as he reached up, holding onto Tsugua's wrist as he stroked Izou's cheek with his thumb.

When the two parted, Izou's head fell to Tsugua's shoulder as he tried to breathe normally. Tsugua's hand moved from his cheek to his hair, and Izou felt him chuckle before resting his head on top of Izou's. "So, did you figure it out?" Izou asked. His voice sounded strangled, but he didn't care.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Cool." 

"So... does that mean you like me back then?"

Izou sighed, leaning back and shoving Tsugua. "You really are an idiot, you know."

"I just want to make sure!"

* * *

That night, after Tsugua left Izou's house with tingling lips and a light heart, he opened his phone. He went to Izou's contact, changing it from 'Emo Boy' to 'Emo Boyfriend,' and he laughed when Izou texted him saying his name was now 'Soft Boyfriend.' 

Before putting his phone away, he swiped into Dianna's chat.

**Soup:** Thank you <3

Before he could lock his phone, she had already replied.

**DeeDee:** You're welcome! 


End file.
